Perceptor and Megatron
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Perceptor/Megatron and implied Perceptor/Smokescreen. Oneshot. SLASH since when do I write anything else? . Perceptor thinks he can control Megatron, but what happens when everything goes horribly wrong?


Dr. Perceptor and Megatron

oOo

Based off of Jekyll and Hyde the Musical ( Most specifically the two songs "First Transformation" and "Confrontation".). I'm surprised that this came out the way it did because I don't recall ever writing a fic where Percy- wait, no, I won't spoil it for you all.

oOo

His research wasn't safe enough? Too many things could go wrong? Too dangerous?

Perceptor snarled in an uncharacteristic display of anger and grabbed another chemical from the shelf, looking over at Megatron's unconscious body. Perceptor had studied the Warlord's behavior for the past year or so and had realized that the Decepticon leader had a pattern. Once a week he would go into the Himalayas alone to blow off steam without drawing attention. Analyzing Megatron's body had been sparkling's play, finding a way to disable his cannon and weapon's systems had been a bit of a challenge because Decepticon configurations differed from Autobots but a few scans gave Percy the answers he needed.

Perceptor was not a warrior model, but he didn't need to be in order to best Megatron: the Decepticon's own anger had done most of the work for Perceptor.

Now they were in a small cave somewhere in the Himalayas with Perceptor's equiptment and chemicals ready for use. Megatron was strapped to the ground by heavy chains and the Decepticon was still out cold, so Perceptor moved to straddle the larger mech's waist, waiting for Megatron to online.

Megatron groaned, his head felt as Menasor was doing a tap dance on his processor. Onlining his optics, Megatron jerked when he saw a pair of blue optics inches away from his face.

"Rise and shine, little guinea pig." Perceptor purred as he reched over a pulled out a beaker of glittering red liquid.

"What the frag! Unhand me, Autobot, or you'll be sorry!"

"Hmm… Really?" Perceptor looked at the beaker and swilled the liquid around inside the glass, looking down at Megatron. "Comfy?"

"No I am not comfy, let me go!" Megatron tried to move, but his limbs felt like the heaviest lead and he was chained to the floor by some nefarious means.

"Oh, you see, I'm afraid I can't really do that, Megatron." The scientist looked down at Megatron with a smirk. "You see, my research requires a strong Decepticon, preferably in a position of power like yourself, and you are such a good candidate that until this experiment is completed you are to remain here." Perceptor stood and grabbed a device that looked basically like two breastplates welded together with a hole in the center where the sparkchambers would be.

"What the frag is that for?!"

"You'll see." Percetor slowly trailed his fingers over Megatron's neck to his shoulder, tracing obscure little patterns in Megatron's shoulder, trailing the finger down to the larger mech's chest. "Relax… It shouldn't hurt… Much."

Megatron moaned at the sultry voice and gentle caresses. It had been so long since he had been touched so erotically.

"You'll have to work harder." Megatron managed to growl out and Perceptor smirked.

"I believe I could do that, if it means you'll open your chest." Perceptor's hand cupped Megatron's codpiece and the Decepticon groaned loudly, arching into the touch as Perceptor swirled his fingers over the sensitive armor. The microscope smirked.

Another plus to this research was that he had lusted after Megatron for stellar cycles, now he had the powerful Decepticon at his mercy and he would exploit this to the fullest. Megatron felt Perceptor remove his codpiece and begin to thrust slim, scientist's fingers that had never seen a day of hard labor into the aching, lubricated valve in Megatron's pelvis.

"Primus!" Megatron growled, trying to arch into the touch, but Perceptor continued to tease his port before moving on to his cable, grinding his own still covered hips against Megatron's. The Decepticon growled. "Stop the slagging teasing!"

"Open your chest." Perceptor retorted, looking into the larger mech's optics. "And I'll give you what you want."

Megatron growled, thinking this over. On the one hand, he'd get a fragging good overload from all this, on the other, he'd be exposing his spark to whatever the scientist had ins tore for him.

A soft click and another moist valve pressing against his own burning port made Megatron groan and the catches of his chestplates click softly before the silver metal parted.

"Good little guinea pig." Perceptor chuckled before plugging into the Decepticon, sending a burst of data into Megatron, the Decepticon howling in pleasure. Perceptor didn't plug the decepticon into his own port, even though his body ached for it, but rather, reached up and put the strange device onto their chests, opening his own chestplates.

The theory was that he could make a one way spark connection similar to a sparkbond that would enable him to control Megatron. With the Decepticon so far gone in pleasure, this task should be easy enough.

Perceptor finally uncorked the beaker of red liquid and dumped half of it into Megatron's mouth, swallowing the rest also. The chemical was slightly acidic in taste, but not all that unbearable.

Perceptor onlined his data recorder as he continued to send bursts of raw data and emotion over the hardline link, making sure that Megatron couldn't hear what he was recording.

//Data log 2:53 a.m., I have established a physical link with my test subject and injested five cyberpints of the newly fused formula…// Perceptor shuddered as his spark was warmed by Megatron's. The way the breastplate like device worked was that it enabled Perceptor to establish a one way "sparkbond" with Megatron, the formula preventing any of their emotions to be shared but for their consciousnesses to be fused. //A slight feeling of euphoria, yet no noticeable behavioral differences.// Perceptor chuckled into the recording, his processor whirling with new bouts of information he was taking from Megatron's processor. Now time along could prove his theories true. He would show them, show them that this war could be won with science and not-

Perceptor suddenly gasped at a rending sensation in his spark, writhing and grabbing his helm.

//What's this? Something is happening, I can't explain it. Its something inside me – a breath-taking pain! It devours and consumes me and its driving me insane!// Perceptor screamed, arching and clawing at Megatron's chest as the Warlord roared in pain also. Their sparks melted through the protective glass of the breastplate, their cores merging together before slowly splitting apart and into different bodies.

It was utter agony. Perceptor sobbed as he was overpowered by Megatron's core, the Warlord's body turning a dead, ashy gray while his core merged completely with Perceptor's, taking control of the small scientists body.

Perceptor's optics glowed red and a fanged grin came to his features.

"My my my… Who is this creature that I see?" Megatron clenched Perceptor's fists and laughed. "Free…"

The others had begun to notice and others were starting to whisper amongst themselves. Smokescreen especially was asking for a spark tap to see if Perceptor's spark was well. The well meaning psychologist had said that he thought Perceptor might have bonded sometime during the war and the pressure of the bond was making him ill and slowly go into deactivation.

Which wasn't that far from the truth. It had only been about a month since his failed attempt to control Megatron's spark and the strange twist of events that made his body share with an unwanted spark. Perceptor had avoided getting anywhere near Ratchet's med bay or Smokescreen's office. No one had really worried about the lack of activity among the Decepticons, Perceptor had planned his experiment perfectly and had abducted Megatron right after a battle. Everyone probably thought that the Decepticons were just licking their wounds instead of a harsh power struggle among the ranks.

Perceptor planted his palms on his lab worktable, looking up to see a mirror. Instead of his own reflection in it though, he saw the gaze of another. Megatron sneered at him from the glass, having welded the mirror there for this such purpose. Perceptor looked away and took a shuddery breath.

"Lost in the darkness. Silence surrounds me. Once there was morning, but now only endless night. I will find the answer. I'll never desert you till the day that I..."

Megatron sneered in the mirror and began to speak, taunting the microscope.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Did you think I'd set you free? If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!"

Perceptor flinched and pointed at the mirror, taking a step away from the reflection.

"All that you are is a face in the mirror. I close my eyes and you disappear!"

Megatron laughed and planted his nonexistent hands on the mirror's frame, out of Perceptor's view.

"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live I will still be here!"

Perceptor shook his head and covered his audials, offlining his optics as he wailed.

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare. All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight I shall end this demon's dream!"  
Megatron seemed to try and climb out of the mirror and Perceptor practically felt the Warlord that haunted his spark whisper in his ear, feeling phantom hands caressing his waist.

"This is not a dream, my friend, and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend. And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"  
Perceptor shook his head and trembled as he spoke, tilting his head back.

"Soon you will die and my silence will hide you. You cannot choose but to lose control!"

Megatron sneered and slammed his fist into the mirror, not shattering it but causing a vibration to ripple through the air.

"You can't control me I live deep inside you. Each day you feel me devour your spark!"

Perceptor onlined his optics and pointed at the mirror, pulling out his secret card.

"I don't need you to survive like you need me - I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final intake!"

Megatron laughed, the sound chilling Perceptor's spine as he roared his possession of Perceptor, body and spark.

"I'll live inside you forever!"

Perceptor shook his head and stared at Megatron, stumbling towards a shelf.

"No!" The scientist dumped items on the floor, searching for what he needed. Megatron merely continued, grinning insanely.

"With Unicron himself by my side!"

"No!" Perceptor screamed, clawing at his own helm as he fell to the ground, Megatron's spark tearing at his own in the agonizing internal battle for dominance.

"And I know that now and forever they'll never be able to separate you and I!" perceptor panted, gritting his denta together as he pulled himself up, pawing along the table for what he was searching vainly for.

"Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!"

"No not I only you!" Megatron laughed and retorted harshly. Perceptor ground denta together, grabbing a huge metal knife like object, holding it in his shaking hand. He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't live with the fear of betraying his friends.

"If I die, you'll die too!" Perceptor was losing confidence in that thought each passing moment as Megatron taunted him and laughed.

"You'll die in me I'll become you!" Megatron's callous, insane laughter rang in Perceptor's audials and he clutched his head.

"Damn you, Megatron! Set me Free!" Megatron seemed to calm slightly, sneering contemptuously.

"Can't you see? You are me!" Perceptor shook his head, clutching the stake like object and staring at it. Would he win this battle? Should he risk it? Or should he end this swiftly before any damage is caused?

"No! Deep inside-" Megatron cut Perceptor off.

"I am you! You are Megatron! Perceptor shook his head, staring at the stake.

"No, Never!" Megatron laughed at him, taunting and knowing.

"Yes Forever!" Perceptor felt tears prick at his optics as he stared at the knife. Goodbye, my dear friends.

"Primus damn you, Megatron! Take all your evil deeds and rot in the Pit!"  
Megatron purred and Perceptor could have sworn that he felt strong hands caressing his shoulders with a lover's tender touch, phantom claws teasing horribly delicious sensations out of his dermaplating.  
"I'll see you there, Perceptor…"  
"No!" Perceptor screamed, taking the stake and driving it straight through his chest, spark casing and chamber, the two sparks nestled in his chest imploding and collapsing in on themselves.

Perceptor's body was found in his lab, on the floor with a stake driven through his chest. Smokescreen held himself together until they found the note.

Written on a datapad on the scientist's desk, in Perceptor's neat handwriting and precise vocabulary.

_My dear friends,_

_If you find this, then it probably means that I have taken my own life, for I have wronged you all in a terrible way. Megatron is dead also, I made sure of it, and my memory banks will suffice to tell you the detailed story of the past few months of my life. I hope that you all could forgive me, yet I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you all in any way._

_Smokescreen, the next page shall be for your eyes only. For all others, I'm sorry._

_Perceptor_

Smokescreen had been handed the datapad and with trembling fingers the psychologist had taken the datapad, touching the screen to turn the page. Written, concise and unmistakable were four simple words and a signature that made Smokescreen fall to his knees, clutching his helm and sobbing softly.

_I love you, Smokescreen._

_Perceptor_

_oOo_

A/N: As I was saying, I've never written a story where Perceptor killed himself or was a mad scientist. First attempt at writing a parody sort of deal, so please be gentle in reviews. I am a delicate psyche.

*Snort, sure you are*

Shut up!


End file.
